


Living Through You

by molliehenson



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Chanwoo just wants Jinhwan to feel good about himself for once, Happy Ending, Jinhwan is suffering, M/M, Smoking, Strangers to Friends, Swearing, slight bobhwan, slight yunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson
Summary: Chanwoo seemed to be the only one there for both Jinhwan’s good days and bad.





	Living Through You

**Author's Note:**

> man it took me FOREVER to write the summary tbh. but I hope you guys like this... I've always liked the relationship between Jinhwan and Chanwoo. enjoy pls!

He was having one of those days. Jinhwan wasn't in the goddamn mood to be friendly or have civil conversations with anyone because of how pissed he was. Maybe he'd be in a better mood if his boss wasn't such a dick and cut his paycheck in half.

He took a walk downtown. Maybe that could clear his mind a bit. When the sun set on a Friday night, that's when people were out the most. Teenagers driving around together, and waitresses standing out back of restaurants having their quick minute breaks. Jinhwan stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans and ignored those people.

He approached the light of the sidewalk, and headed straight for the convenience store.

_ “Yeah, I got the money. Now we just need someone to buy it for us.” _

_ “I've never done this before, so I'm really excited.” _

Jinhwan looked over to the three young guys loitering in the parking lot. He looked back towards the bright light practically glowing around the dirty convenience store. He watched his step, eyes casting downward, until he heard a voice and saw another pair of beat up sneakers in his view.

“Excuse me, sir,”

He looked up. There was a boy, slightly taller than him, with neat black hair and melanin skin. His eyes were large and wide. He smiled, showing dimples, at Jinhwan and held up a rolled up bill.

“Do you mind buying a pack of cigarettes for me? I just don't seem to have my ID on me.” The boy patted down his hoodie as if he was searching for something. Jinhwan presses his mouth tight together, forming a thin line.

“I don't think so.”

“Please? You can keep the change.” He shook the rolled up bill, trying to sound convincing. Jinhwan smiled.

“You know what? Sure.” he took the money and went into the store. He immediately went up and down the isles with the snacks. Then he waited in line to get to the counter. As he did so, he sighed and brushed hair out of his face.

“Next,”

Jinhwan stepped up, poured the treats on to the countertop, and took out his wallet. “Can I get a pack of camel’s? The grey ones,”

The man behind the counter grabbed the item Jinhwan was pointing to and he set it atop the counter. “That'll be seven eighty nine,” Jinhwan handed the man a ten and collected his purchase, shoving his change into his pocket.

He pushed the store doors back open and was greeted once again with the dark night sky. He turned to go to the side of the half hidden parking lot. Three boys stood and watched Jinhwan. Jinhwan smiled and handed over the plastic bag, excited faces lighting up.

“Your money's in the bag.” He said, walking away.

The three stopped smiling. “Our smokes aren't!”

Jinhwan put a cigarette between his lips, waving them off, as he continued to walk on the sidewalk. “Stay in school,” he rolled his eyes and brought his lighter up to lit it. Sometimes he laughed internally at himself for saying such things; it made him feel like an old man.  

The one with the black hair left his friends to chase after Jinhwan. Jinhwan could hear someone calling after him. He just continued to walk.

“What do you want?” He blew out the smoke.

“The deal was that you buy us cigarettes, not gummy candies.”

“Kid, you're not as old as you think you look. You've got a pure face on a tall body.”

“I've smoked before!”

Jinhwan chuckled. “Uh, yeah, and I didn't hear that conversation you and your friends were having right before you approached me.” The boy sighed angrily. “How old are you anyway?”

“Twenty one.”

“Get real.”

“Fine, I'm nineteen.”

“Exactly.” Jinhwan nodded, still walking, as the other followed. “You're too young. You shouldn't be smoking.”

“Well you're a big hypocrite now, aren't ya?”

Jinhwan stopped and put out his cigarette, stomping on it. He looked at the younger and put his hands up in defense. He smiled a funny smile with wide eyes then kept walking.

“You still got a whole pack in your pocket.”

Jinhwan stopped once more and turned to the taller, sighing. More cars passed by them from the street. “Look, kid-”

“I’m nineteen.”

“You're still a kid.” Jinhwan shrugged. The other rolled his eyes. “Why don't you go back to your friends. Then you guys could find your way back home? It's getting late.”

“Screw you.” The young guy spat. He turned and walked away in the direction of the convenience store again. Jinhwan just went on his way again.

It wasn't going to be a long night. Jinhwan took his walk to the park and sat down for awhile. But he didn't stay for too long. He smoked a cigarette, then turned to go back across town again.

He sighed when he came through the door. He kicked off his shoes and went to grab a freezer dinner and maybe watch some television. He decided not to and just go straight to bed. Maybe in that case, he could wake up fairly early in the morning; early enough to make him feel as if he's having a productive day.

As soon as he hit the sheets, he knocked out.

 

 

 

 

Jinhwan startled awake from the sound of his alarm clock. He raised his head from his pillow, eyes still closed. 

He unconsciously unplugged the alarm from the wall and turned back over to sleep, hugging his pillow.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

“Oh, son of a bitch,”

He could hear a faint call of his name from whoever was knocking. Jinhwan pushed himself out of bed while groaning, and he rubbed his barely opened eyes, almost tripping over the piano in the process. He swung the door open.

Hanbin came stomping in with his hands on his hips. Jinhwan blinked excessively.

“Well hello to you too.”

“Where were you last night?” Hanbin asked, pacing. Jinhwan knitted his eyebrows together.

“Last night? I was out then decided to get to bed early. I was super tired, you have no idea.”

He stood in place for a second and looked at the other. “Did you forget something?”

Jinhwan shook his head. “I don't think so.”

“You missed my engagement dinner.”

Jinhwan opened his mouth slightly. “Oh my god, really? Hanbin, I'm so sorry, I didn't-”

“Your chair was the only empty chair.” Hanbin cut him off. “Out of all those people at the table, the fact that you were gone, stood out the most.” Jinhwan swallowed, feeling guilty.

“I completely forgot.”

“Yeah, well you forget a lot of things.” He barked. “Some friend you are.”

Hanbin went back over to the door. Jinhwan skipped after him. “Hanbin, wait,”

“Call me when you actually give a shit.” Hanbin slammed the door. Jinhwan stared at it for a moment then sighed.

He then went to the balcony to sit and light a cigarette. As he sat smoking, he looked around at the large balcony filled with pots of flowers, and other weird plants. He rubbed his face. God, he is such an idiot.

Jinhwan had been so caught up work and trying to survive, that he'd completely forgot about Hanbin and Yunhyeong's engagement dinner. He'd gotten the invitation weeks ago, and really did plan on going. But Hanbin didn't like excuses. And it only made his relationship with Jinhwan fray.

Since he was up, Jinhwan decided to go out and run a few errands. He changed out of the clothes he'd been wearing since the night before and threw on something clean. He ran a hand through his hair to brush it, and headed out.

He walked amongst the busy, early morning streets, weaving through a crowd of strangers to get to the grocery store. It's like he was going to work or something. There were just so many people, looking to be in a hurry to go somewhere.

Jinhwan stepped up onto the curb and strutted inside the store, a big rush of wind blowing at his face, then going straight to the essentials. He grabbed milk, then went to the frozen section and grabbed a few hot pocket boxes and then went to check out. He found the shortest line, and went through. When it was finally his turn, he dumped his items on the belt.

“Find everything okay?” The cashier asked. Jinhwan nodded.

“Yeah.” Jinhwan's eyes trailed upward to the name tag, then up to the face of the said name. He'd recognize those round eyes and tan skin from the night before. “So, your name’s Chanwoo?”

The cashier stopped scanning to look at the other through squinted eyes. “Yeah…?”

“You asked me to get you cigs yesterday,”

Chanwoo nodded. “Oh, right… you're the guy who rejected me.” Jinhwan passed over the money.

“Did you ever end up getting any?”

“No,” the boy admitted. “I decided to go home with my friends.”

“That's certainly a better choice you made.” Jinhwan smiled and pointed. He grabbed his bag. “Thanks.”

“Sure.” Chanwoo nodded, watching Jinhwan go out the door.

Jinhwan yawned as he looked down at the sidewalk. He decided to stop by the nearest cafe and pay for a coffee. He had just enough left in his pocket for one of those expensive cold lattes. He ordered, and sat down to wait. But he suddenly got a call.

Jinhwan looked at his phone and swiped to put it up to his ear before smiling.

“Hey, Bobby,”

The person on the line asked him to meet him back at his apartment. Jinhwan grinned and agreed. He hung up and went to grab his coffee before making a dash for the crosswalk that was still green. He hurried across with his bag and coffee, that dripped a little from how fast he was going. He tried to take a couple of sips as he ran passed other people on the sidewalk and towards some tall buildings, the straw hitting the roof of his mouth.

He didn't slow down when he made it to his old apartment building. He was let into the front door and he ran up three flights of stairs as quick as he could. When he was finally on his floor, he stopped, taking a breather. He looked up to find the handsome as ever Bobby looking down at him. Jinhwan smiled.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Bobby nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Aren't you going to let me in?”

“Oh, right!” Jinhwan fumbled to get out his keys and he unlocked the door and held it open. Bobby waltzed inside. Jinhwan shut the door and went to put his things on the counter. He wiped his hands on his shirt and smiled at Bobby. 

“I haven't heard from you in a few days.” He held out his arms but Bobby rejected him. Jinhwan put his arms down and swallowed nervously.

“Jinhwan,” Bobby sighed. “I came over here to tell you that I'm breaking up with you.”

Jinhwan blinked. “You're breaking up _with me.”_ He repeated it back to him as if he didn't hear it correctly the first time. Bobby just stared back at him.

Maybe that explains why Bobby hadn't responded to his texts or calls all last week. Jinhwan hadn't heard from his boyfriend for almost seven days and it did make him began to get frustrated. Now he's got a reason.

“Can… can I ask why?” Jinhwan furrowed his eyebrows upward, shying away from looking at Bobby's face.

“You're a guy in his late twenties that still makes minimum wage and has no car. I think it's pretty self explanatory, Jinhwan.”

Well that definitely hurt more than it should have. But Bobby knows how sensitive the subject is to him. Jinhwan wiped a tear away.

“You know I'm trying to sell my music. These things take time you know?”

“Well it's taking too much time. You're not going anywhere. And I just don't wanna be with someone who doesn't have their shit together.” Bobby shrugged. Jinhwan's lip quivered. As if that wasn't the worst thing he's heard this week. Bobby went back towards the door.

“Please don't go,”

“I'm sorry,” Bobby whispered. Then he shut the door behind him. Jinhwan fell to the floor and cried. How pathetic. Jinhwan knew he was pathetic. Because everything Bobby said was true, and now he's crying about that.

He lied there for awhile and cried, then he calmed down enough to smoke a cigarette and then he went to bed.

 

 

 

Jinhwan opened his swollen eyes. The window that made up half of one side of his apartment showed the dark sky, which he was turned towards. He could hear sirens from down below, but very faintly. He continued to blink his eyes until he had woken up quite a bit more. 

When he finally sat up, he grabbed his head since it was pounding. He waited until it shook away and Jinhwan got out of his bed. He felt around for his shoes and slipped them on, then he grabbed his sweater and pulled it on and headed out.

It was as cold as Jinhwan predicted. He shivered a bit since the sweater was thin. He wrapped it tighter around his body hoping to get a little more warmth out of it.

He kept walking the night streets until he got to the park. The area was always lonely at this time of night, even on the weekends like this.

Jinhwan reached the end of the park that looked over the river, and the rest of the glowing city across from it. He was scared, but maybe this was it.

Maybe life would be better without him, since he seems to screw everything up. He fucks everything up, then gets upset as to why it even happens; why his friend hate him, and why he has no boyfriend. Why he has no good job, or a good outlook on life. Jinhwan's a dreamer, but his dreams are crushed and he has nothing now. It'd be better if he was gone.

Jinhwan held on to the street light and hopped on to the ledge, looking down at the river that was maybe a mile below him. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a tear stream out of one eye, and held one foot out.

“Don't do it!”

Jinhwan heard a voice from behind him. He flinched from the sudden noise, but stayed. He didn't turn around to see the person. He just stayed looking down at the river.

“Stay back!” Jinhwan commanded. “Or I'll jump!”

The person couldn't be heard for a moment. Only the rustling of the tree leaves and water down below. “You have so much to live for,”

“Like what? My life is shit anyways.”

“Maybe that thing that you've always wanted will come sooner than you think.” The person said. “Maybe that day you've been looking forward to is so close.”

Maybe it was. “But what if it's not?”

“You won't know until then. Please don't jump.”

Jinhwan looked up at the black sky. He nodded. He turned, using the street light pole to hold on to.

“Let me help you,”

Jinhwan grabbed the person's hand that was extended for him, and he hopped off the ledge and down onto the grass. Jinhwan looked up to the stranger.

“You're that guy from the grocery store,” Jinhwan recognized him. He was still wearing his uniform and name tag. He might've just gotten off work. Chanwoo peered down at him for a second.

“It's you… _again_.” He said. “What a small world.”

Jinhwan rolled his eyes. “You're telling me.”

“What's your name anyway?”

“Kim Jinhwan.” the elder wrapped his sweater tight around him still looking into the eyes of the other. “Thanks for saving my life.”

Chanwoo didn't say anyway, but his face was worried and he was swallowing visibly a bunch of times. Jinhwan nodded at him. “Well, have a good night.” 

Chanwoo turned. “Where are you going?”

“Back home,”

“Shouldn't I come with? I mean, just to make sure you're safe.”

Jinhwan turned to smile fondly at Chanwoo, walking backwards. “I'm not going to do it again if that's what you mean, kid. And my apartment isn't that far anyways. I'll make it home. Goodnight.”

The man made it home in no time. He didn't bother to turn on the lights, he just took off his shoes and sweater and went to his bed. He checked his phone which still lay on the nightstand. There were no messages. He sighed himself a relief. He lied down again and pulled his thick blankets on him, falling asleep once more.

 

 

 

 

 

Jinhwan leaned up against the brick wall of the alley and dialed a number on his phone. He took the cigarette out of his mouth to listen to the phone ring. 

It went straight to voicemail.

“Hey… Hanbin… it's me again.” Jinhwan sighed. “Just calling you to see how things are going since the last time we talked. Anyways… I'll call you later.” he hung up and shoved his phone into his jean pocket. He inhaled his cigarette and blew out the smoke.

“Jinhwan!” The back door opened up. It was his coworker. Jinhwan recognized his annoying ass voice. “Boss says breaks over!”

“I'm coming!” Jinhwan replied back. He stepped on his cigarette. “Damn.”

He went back inside the building and to his work station. He, as well as a couple others, worked to package and stamp and ship mail and boxes out. It wasn't a very exciting job, and they all worked in the very back room, but it was the only job that Jinhwan could get… the only place that would hire him.

Maybe that's because he's quit a ton of jobs before, and that went on his record. But Jinhwan could care less at this point. He just wants to get through the day and repeat.

“We got another stack for you.” A man wheeled in a huge cart of packages and envelopes. Jinhwan sighed. But luckily he's mastered the art of sorting and stamping. It was easy, and he had a quick hand.

It was supposed to be a long afternoon. Jinhwan was ready to watch the clock for the next couple of hours. But just not ten minutes later, did his boss come into the mailing room and tell everyone to head home early because he had a family emergency. Jinhwan praised the moment.

Everyone shuffled out of the room to get their things. Jinhwan grabbed up his coat and flung it on his shoulders, then he eased his way through everyone. He looked up at the afternoon sky and then pointed his eyes on the ground and walked home. He'd been on his feet all day, so getting home was in his pleasure, and being there as quickly as he could.

Once he made it to his building, he greeted the doorman and went inside to go up the stairs. He reached his apartment on the very end of the third floor, and he unlocked his door to go inside. The sun shone marvelously into his small studio apartment through the large windows. Jinhwan threw his jacket and took his seat outside on the balcony.

He lit a cigarette and smoked it for awhile. After a few minutes, and putting out the thing, he got out his watering can and filled it up, then he began watering all the flowers and cacti that made up most of the room on his huge balcony. He let the water pour over a few plants before hearing the door being pounded at. Jinhwan cursed under his breath and set down the tool.

He dusted off his hands and strode across his living space to get to the door and he swung it open. Jinhwan was met with a purple hoodie. He looked upwards to find black hair and round eyes.

“What're you doing here?” Jinhwan blinked, confused. He's seen that face way too often that he thought he shouldn't have in the last couple days. “And how'd you find me?”

Chanwoo smiled. “I followed you here the other night when we met in the park.”

“I told you not to,”

“Well, maybe I just wanted to make sure you made it home okay.”

Jinhwan leaned out the door a bit to look into the hallway. “How'd you get here?”

“Oh, the doorman's easy to bribe. He told me where your apartment was and let me in.” He nodded. “They really should fix that elevator.”

“What do you want?” Jinhwan sighed. Chanwoo straightened his posture.

“I’d like help with something for school, and I thought you could help me.”

“Why me?”

“Why not?”

“That doesn't answer my question,”

“You sound like you're having one of those days.”

“I'm always having one of those goddamn days.” Jinhwan snapped. Chanwoo froze for a moment. “Sorry,”

“Can I…?”

“Invite yourself into a stranger's home?” Jinhwan stepped to the side to let the younger in. “Be my guest.”

“Wow,” Chanwoo looked around. “Cool place you got here.”

“Sorry, I forgot your name again. Ch…”

“Chanwoo.”

“Right.” Jinhwan remembered the name tag. He went to sit down at the messy kitchen table. “So what's this thing you have to do for school?”

Chanwoo looked the piano up and down. “I gotta interview an adult, and get to know them; then I gotta write a story about them. For a creative writing class.”

“Don't you know any other adults?”

“No one as interesting as you.”

Jinhwan crossed his legs as he watched Chanwoo looked around some more. He tilted his head back. “Now why do you say that?”

“We've only met three times and it surely was different all three times.” Chanwoo told him. “I kinda wanna see what else you're like, and if you really are going to see that day.”

Jinhwan looked down. “Kid, I'm really not as interesting as you might believe.”

“Let's give it a try then, shall we?” Chanwoo suddenly came to him and sat across his chair at the small table. He smiled at him. “C'mon, do me a solid, would ya? I'll be out of your hair by next week.”

Jinhwan couldn't believe he was going to agree. “Fine.” then he pointed. “But don't be thinking this is play time or nothing.” Chanwoo nodded quickly.

The two talked for awhile. Really, it was small talk… just extended. Chanwoo just got to knowing Jinhwan in small. Just the basic stuff since they didn't really know each other. It'd been about an hour or two of Chanwoo writing stuff down when Jinhwan decided to ask his own questions.

“How old are you again?” 

Chanwoo looked up from his writing. “Just turned twenty.”

“Nine years younger than me.” Jinhwan chuckled. He looked at the late afternoon sky again. “Kid, shouldn't you head home or something?”

“The dorms aren't that far. I only go to the university on Main.”

“Main street is far.” Jinhwan said back. “You better get on back before it's dark.” Jinhwan stood, and Chanwoo shoved all his things back in his backpack, and hurried to put it on. They went to the door.

“Same time tomorrow?” Chanwoo asked. Jinhwan shook his head, holding the door open.

“Can't. I work late.”

“Then I'll wait for you.”

“You don't have to-”

“But I'm going to!” Chanwoo was already halfway down the hallway. He turned back to smile before skipping down the steps. “See ya later, hyung!”

Jinhwan slammed his door and sighed. He slipped into bed without changing his clothes and fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

“Shit!” Jinhwan jumped out of his bed after looking at his clock. “Shit, shit, shit.” 

He didn't have time to shower. He just pulled on his shoes and fixed his hair on the way out the door. He was late to work, and his boss is definitely gonna tear him a new one.

He rushed across town to get to work, but when he got there, there was a mob of other workers standing around yelling. Jinhwan fought the crowd to see what they were all on about. It was his boss, talking. Jinhwan leaned over to the guy next to him.

“What's going on?”

“All the seniors in the company are being replaced.” The guy said, crossing his arms. “I've worked here too damn long and hard; and just be thrown out?” 

Jinhwan felt his heart go numb. Eventually, later that day, he stared down at his last paycheck.

The man drug his feet home. He really was at the end of the rope. Now, with no job again, he can't afford anything. No rent, no food.

He went to his door when he heard a knock. He opened it to find the young guy from the day before standing before him, hugging a backpack.

“You're home!”

“Unexpectedly.” Jinhwan opened the door to let Chanwoo in.

Jinhwan took his seat on the piano stool, and Chanwoo sat on the wooden floors below him. Jinhwan took out his lighter to light a cigarette as the other got out his notebook.

“You know that's bad for your lungs.”

“Says the kid who tried to buy some off me.” Jinhwan exhaled and shook his head.

“I said I've done it before.”

“Oh yeah?” Jinhwan handed over the cigarette. “Then let me see.”

Chanwoo stared up at him for a minute. Jinhwan shook the burning cigarette a few times. Chanwoo took it. He looked at it for a second, then put it up to his mouth and inhaled. He immediately started coughing. Jinhwan took it away.

“That's what I thought.”

 

 

 

 

  
  


The morning was almost passed when Jinhwan finally got up. He didn't have to worry about anything at that very second but finally take a shower to wash away all his freights. He rinsed his body off and pulled on an old shirt and some jeans. He let the steam from the bathroom air out and he picked up his phone to call Hanbin.  

_ “Hello?”  _

“Finally! Hanbin, I've been trying to call you.”

 _“It's Yunhyeong actually.”_ Jinhwan heard on the other line. _“He forgot his phone at home again.”_

“Yunhyeong…” Jinhwan started slowly. “I didn't think you'd pick you.”

 _“Unfortunately I do a lot.”_ He laughed. _“Say, do you wanna get some lunch? I'm at a place now.”_

Jinhwan smiled. “I'd love to.”

Yunhyeong gave Jinhwan the address and Jinhwan hurried to grab his things and rush out the door.

He met Yunhyeong at a small sub shop, who was standing by the counter waiting to order. They got their meals and sat down at a small table together.

“Yun, is Hanbin still upset at me?”

“Yes.” Yunhyeong admitted, fixing his sandwich with condiments. “You know he hold grudges. But don't let that get to you.”

Jinhwan glanced at the diamond ring on Yunhyeong's finger. He wishes he could tell Yunhyeong that it did get to him. He wasn't going to. “I really am sorry.”

“I believe you.”

Jinhwan took a bite of his own sandwich. “Things have been wild lately.”

“Like what?”

“Well, first Bobby.”

“I liked him.” Yunhyeong nodded. “What's he up to these days?”

“We broke up.”

“Oh.” Yunhyeong paused for a moment. “Sorry to hear.”

“And I was laid off.”

The other leaned into the table. “You lost your job?”

“Yesterday.” Jinhwan nodded. Yunhyeong sat back to look at him.

“Well, what the hell?” Jinhwan just let him wonder for a moment while he watched him. “Life sucks for you now, doesn't it?”

“Worse than you think.”

“I didn't mean it like that, Jinhwan. I truly am sorry.” the other nodded. He knew what he meant. Yunhyeong was like close to the nicest person ever. “You know if you ever need anything, you can always come to us. Even if Hanbin isn't speaking to you.”

“Thanks, man.” 

“Speaking of which, I gotta return him his phone after this.” Jinhwan smiled at him then continued to eat.

After the two finished, they parted. And Jinhwan took a long walk back home. He wasn't far from the apartments, he just took short steps to avoid going home so quickly.

Once he got home, he sat down for awhile. He stared off into space, his mind wondering for awhile.

That led him to his piano. He turned to a blank sheet on paper and started writing down a few words. Then he played a few keys. Soon, there was a knock at the door. But before Jinhwan could get up, Chanwoo popped his head in.

“Can I come in?”

“You literally just opened my door. Might as well come all the way in.”

“Thanks, hyung-”

“No hyung stuff, ya hear?” Jinhwan turned back to the keys and scoffed. “It makes me feel old.”

Chanwoo nodded. “Okay… dude.” he sat down then looked at the other. “I've noticed you don't have a television.”

“Good observation. I don't wanna get hooked on a romantic drama.” Jinhwan took out his cigarettes.

“Are you joking?”

Jinhwan shook his head. “I’m serious. That's why I don't have a television.”

Chanwoo squinted his eyes. “Those are the best dramas.”

“How's school?”

“Boring.” Chanwoo shrugged. “Thinking about skipping tomorrow just to hang around downtown.”

“Don't skip out on classes. Go to school. Get an education.”

“Why should I listen to you?”

Jinhwan rolled his eyes. “Then don't. Whatever.”

Throughout the afternoon, the two talked back and forth, with Chanwoo asking Jinhwan a series of questions that he read off a paper. Jinhwan ran through them, as Chanwoo just told a bunch of random stories; that's just how it's been the past few days.

Jinhwan spoke up one time. “What about you, eh? What's your college major, kid?”

“I haven't found one yet.” Chanwoo tilted his head. He then grinned. “I thought taking all these classes would help me decide.”

Jinhwan shrugged. “That's smart.”

“I guess.” Chanwoo looked back down at his sloppy handwriting. “I hate not knowing the future.”

“Then why are such a big believer in the whole “it'll get better” stuff?” Jinhwan furrowed his eyebrows. “You've said it to me. Something about how 'that day’ that may or may not come.”

“Because I know for sure things get good when you're at your lowest.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.” Chanwoo said. “But you gotta believe.”

Jinhwan rolled his eyes at those words. When has believing gotten him anywhere? That's so fucking overrated really.

But the very next day brought him wondering… what if those words mean something? Jinhwan stood in the mirror to look at himself. He was a little disgusted at first, seeing as his roots were growing out and he had the biggest dark circles under his eyes. But he skipped the immaturity to really focus.

“Your day will come.” He said quickly. Then he looked away. He felt a little stupid for talking to himself in the mirror. But he said the words again. _“Your day will come.”_

He somehow felt a little good. But that definitely didn't do shit for his worrying. It certainly didn't do anything for his anxieties.

And Chanwoo came around again late that afternoon. Jinhwan didn't think he'd show up from how late he was. But he heard the knock at the door.

“Go to school today?”

“Yeah, I decided to go anyway. Didn't wanna disappoint you.”

Jinhwan glanced at him then looked around. “Thanks.”

They sat down to repeat what they'd been doing. And the night grew dark, fast. The lamps on all corners of the apartment was the only thing lighting up the area, making the room glow with low light orange. Jinhwan ran his hand across the keyboard as Chanwoo talked some silly story. He suddenly caught Jinhwan's attention.

“Have you ever had a dream?”

“What?”

“I said, have you ever had a dream? Like something you've always wanted to be?”

“Yeah…” Jinhwan avoided his eyes. He turned. “I've always wanted to be a songwriter.”

“Really,” Chanwoo nodded. “You write anything?” Jinhwan looked around the room at the random papers everywhere.

“Yeah, tons. Hundreds of things.”

“Why don't you play something for me?”

Jinhwan stared at the other for a moment, the room silent. “I… I don't know.” None of them were good anyway. He knows for a fact his music was shitty if it wasn't selling.

“C'mon, just one thing.”

“Okay. But don't laugh. My singing voice isn't the best.”

Chanwoo blinked. “I won't.”

Jinhwan eyed him then turned to face the keys. He looked up at the paper he already had out and began to press keys. He began to sing a small part of the song. It was slow… but the climax was beautiful though. And Jinhwan felt he was performing live… he couldn't see the audience, but they were there, quiet, listening. They were listening to him.

Suddenly Jinhwan heard a giggle. He stopped playing.

“I told you not to laugh,”

“I couldn't help it. You're really good.” Chanwoo nodded. Jinhwan felt his insides squeeze. “You should try selling your stuff.”

“You wouldn't believe the half of it. I get rejected a lot.”

“Maybe you won't this time.”

“Kid, don't you have somewhere to be? It's late.”

“Tomorrow's work. But I don't have to go in until the afternoon.” Chanwoo said. “So I usually stay out late.”

“Well, not here you can't.” Jinhwan denied him. “I'm gonna get to bed soon.”

“Okay.” Chanwoo whispered. He stood up. “You sure you're not going to be lonely?”

Jinhwan shifted. “I'm always lonely. Now you should head home.”

“Yeah.” The younger agreed. Then he flung his backpack on. “You have yourself a nice night.”

“I don't count on it.” Jinhwan watched the other leave. Then he leaned back on his chair.

He's kinda self conscious about his music really. Having others see his writing for what it's worth and what the lyrics are makes Jinhwan feel a little down; like there's better music out there. Maybe that's why no one takes his music.

Jinhwan didn't bother to turn out the lights. He just went to his bed.

 

 

 

 

 

The man was glad to be alone to be honest. At least at the moment he was. Chanwoo didn't come around the next day, so Jinhwan stayed in bed all day, watching the sky go down, not really bothering to get up except to smoke or go to the bathroom. 

Saturday was the same. Jinhwan wasted another day away, sulking. And it finally hit him. How horrible his life really was.

He hadn't gotten any texts or calls in days… at this point, weeks. His bills piled up. Unfortunately, mail ran that day and Jinhwan got a notice on late rent. He didn't mind starving, but he didn't even have money for any real food, how could he pay for his place, and even the shittiest apartment too, is fucking expensive.

It'd been awhile since he'd cried. Jinhwan decided to cry once the skyline lit up in the distance. He played some sad music because he just wanted to get it all out. Jinhwan danced and walked around his apartment in his socks, singing along as tears fell, feeling sorry for himself. He swayed and looked up to the ceiling.

He almost didn't hear the knocking at the door with how loud the music was. Who could be knocking at this hour now? Jinhwan turned off the music and wiped his face. He opened the door.

Chanwoo had his hood over his head and he held a bag. “Sorry it's so late… can I, um, sleep here tonight?”

Jinhwan was about to say no but Chanwoo stared at him with those big, round eyes and Jinhwan just gave in. He let the younger in. Chanwoo looked around at the messier than usual apartment.

“You got anything to drink?”

Jinhwan sat down at his piano stool with a huff. “Find whatever you can, kid. There's not much anyway.”

Chanwoo took a water bottle out of the fridge and sat down on a cushion on the floor and looked up at the other. “You know, I'm not that much younger than you. You don't need to call me a kid all the time.”

“Well, technically you are a kid compared to me.” Jinhwan said. “Be one as long as you can.” 

“And you're always telling me what to do.” Chanwoo squinted. “Why're you trying to make me do this or don't do that?”

Jinhwan pounded his fists onto the piano keys. Chanwoo flinched from the sudden action. “I'm just trying to make sure you don't repeat the same mistakes as me.”

Jinhwan didn't mean to raise his voice. But since he's seemed to have gotten closer to a younger person, someone who is inexperienced in so many things that Jinhwan knew of, he didn't want Chanwoo getting screwed as young as he was, and regret the things he did or didn't do.

“Are… are you alright?” Chanwoo asked.

“No. I'm not.” Jinhwan cleared his throat. “I'm an almost thirty year old man with no job, who can't keep a love life. Not to mention I'm a shit friend.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act the way I did.”

“No, it's okay.” Jinhwan let out a breath. “I just don't want you to repeat after me.” In other words, Jinhwan cared a lot about Chanwoo. Chanwoo wanting to smoke or skip out on classes is a good way to start screwing up. Jinhwan couldn't let that happen; he couldn't be the cause, nor could he bare to witness. He saw himself in the younger. “If I could only live through you, I'd make sure you wouldn't make any mistakes.”

That night, Chanwoo insisted on sleeping on the floor. Jinhwan offered up his bed, but the other was asleep in seconds after hitting his head on the pillow. Jinhwan tiptoed around the long body to hop on to his own bed. He tried to go to sleep. But he was left feeling empty, and sad.

It looked to be early morning; Jinhwan opened his tired eyes and sat up. Chanwoo was standing, looking at the piano in the same clothes he wore the day before. Jinhwan blinked.

“Chanwoo? What are you doing?”

Chanwoo looked at him from across the room. He was smiling. “Just looking at the song you played for me again.”

“Why don't you go back to sleep?”

“Nah, I should get going. You need to finish the rest of that song.”

“Okay.” Jinhwan nodded. Then he lied back down and hugged his pillow, having no problem in going back to sleep again.

Hours later, Jinhwan woke up again. He felt lost for a moment. He looked down at the floor beside him; no one was there. Maybe he didn't image Chanwoo up and leaving. That might've actually happened.

Finish the song.

Jinhwan slipped out of his covers and went down to his piano and pulled out a pencil to start writing. He played some keys then wrote again. As the day went on, Jinhwan wrote and rewrote the entire song he'd been working on until he thought that it was finally complete.

Then finally, the next business day rolled around, and Jinhwan walked across town and through the busy crowds of pedestrians on the sidewalks to a record studio. He'd tried this place many times before, and maybe this time will be no different than last.

He waited for a producer in a cold hallway. Jinhwan kept a small stack of wrinkled papers on his lap. The producer came out and Jinhwan was escorted to a room. They sat down, and Jinhwan watched with nervousness as the guy read over the papers.

“Huh.” Was all the guy said after reading. Jinhwan couldn't tell if his expression was good or bad.

“W-what do you think?” He stuttered a little, trying to ease the silent tension. Jinhwan felt his hands go sweaty.

“This is actually really good.”

Jinhwan blinked. “It's what now?”

The producer nodded. “I'm serious. This one's actually really good.” he smiled at Jinhwan. “Let me buy it off you.”

Minutes later, Jinhwan went running out of the studio, holding up an envelope and pumping his fists into the air. He smiled and shouted to show his suddenly victory. He noticed the looks from strangers on the streets, so he straightened out his shirt and went on his way.

But he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He swung open the door when he heard a knock. He held up his check.

“They bought it.”

“Who?”

“A company; they bought my song.”

Chanwoo gasped. He hurried to get his backpack off. Jinhwan watched him click a pen and start scribbling in his notebook. “This would be such a great addition to my story.”

Jinhwan half smiled at that.

“Why don't we celebrate?”

“It's not a big deal really.”

Chanwoo ignored him and went straight to the cabinets. “Do you have any wine in the house?”

“I don't drink.” Jinhwan mentioned. “But I have water.” Chanwoo pulled out two water bottles from the refrigerator and gave one to the older.

The room was silent once again as Chanwoo looked him in the eyes. “To you,” he held up his bottle. Jinhwan looked at him the sincerity. Then he took a drink.

 

 

 

The next day, Jinhwan was flipping through some bills and letters when his phone rang. He got up to run to it by his bed and looked at it. 

It was Hanbin.

Jinhwan's heart was beating fast, and he stared down at the phone for a long time before actually picking it up. He cleared his throat.

“Hello?”

_ “Hey, Jinhwan…” _

He smiled. “It's good to hear your voice again.”

 _“...I'm sorry.”_ Hanbin sighed from the other line. _“Would you accept my apology?”_

“I would accept your apologies a million times.”

_ “I'm on my lunch break now. Can I treat you to something?” _

“Pizza sounds nice.”

Jinhwan took a walk into the busy city streets again. Others crowded stores and diners with workers on their own lunch breaks too. Twelve was a popular time to be out.

He met Hanbin at the best pizza shop in town, where he was sitting and waiting. Jinhwan went up to the table, and as soon as Hanbin saw him, he rushed to him and wrapped his arms around him. Jinhwan's own arms were trapped so he couldn't hug back. He let Hanbin squeeze him.

“I've been a real dick to you.” He whispered. “I was just mad. But I'm not anymore. I'm sorry.” Hanbin let go and the two sat down. Jinhwan dismissed him.

“It's fine, really.”

“Yunhyeong told me you lost your job.” He narrowed his eyes at him. “Your boss was a fucker anyways.”

“I know right,” Jinhwan snickered. He really didn't care anymore. “But I did sell a song.”

Hanbin lifted his eyebrows. “You did?” Jinhwan nodded and looked down. “Oh my god, that's great!” He put his hands on his head. “This is so good for you- a-and what if you get famous?”  

Jinhwan laughed. Hanbin was always like this; getting a little ahead of himself… or in this case, other people. “Hanbin, Hanbin, let's just enjoy ourselves right now.”

“You're my best friend,” Hanbin looked at him seriously. “I want you to be happy and successful.”

Those words made Jinhwan feel a lot better. They actually made him feel motivated. Their pizza arrived at that moment, and they dug in. Jinhwan scarfed as much as he could in little time. He hurried to wipe his mouth with a napkin, and he got up. Hanbin was in mid bite.

“Where are you going?”

“Sorry, Hanbin, but I needa go write another song. I gotta hurry before I lose it.”

“That's my bitch!” Hanbin applauded. He watched Jinhwan run out the door, not even being bothered by others, who gave him weird looks for cheering.

Jinhwan didn't feel so good because eating and running doesn't mix well. But he tried to go as fast as he could, repeating the words in his head over and over again to make sure he didn't lose it.

He nodded at the doorman and bolted inside, going up the stairs and tripping in the progress. Jinhwan sat for a second to dismiss the small pain in his knees then got back up and rushed upstairs. He unlocked his apartment and got out a pen and slapped a bunch of blank sheets on the table, scribbling words and sentences, happy that he remembered what he wanted to say.

He went to his piano just as he was finished, and tried playing something. He crossed out a few lines to put in different ones. Then he smiled when it all came together. Jinhwan stapled the mess of a song together and set it back on the table, feeling good. He kicked back in his seat.

Just then, he heard a knock then the door opened. It was Chanwoo. He did finger guns.

“Yo!”

“I would yell at you for just walkin’ into my house without permission but I'm having a good day.” Jinhwan said. “What're you doing here so early anyways?”

“Class was cancelled.” Chanwoo shrugged. Jinhwan took out his pack of smokes and took out a cigarette to light.

“How fun. A day off,”

Jinhwan inhaled the smoke. Chanwoo tilted his head. “You ever think about quitting?”

“Yeah, sometimes.”

“Have you ever tried to quit?”

Jinhwan shook his head. “No.” The two laughed together for a brief second. There was a small pause.

“I wish I was like you.”

Jinhwan furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?” He found that a little odd. “I'm not anything special.”

“You're just so cool. I'm glad we're friends.” 

Jinhwan made a half smile at that.

It wasn't until the next day Chanwoo came running to him. Jinhwan was cooking himself a meal when Chanwoo barged in, seemingly excited.

“What are you-”

“Wait!” Chanwoo interrupted Jinhwan and held up his phone. “Is this your song?”

Jinhwan stopped chopping and he set the knife he was holding down to listen carefully to what was playing out of the small phone. As the song went on, he recognized the lyrics as his own. And of course he recognized the person who sang it. Jinhwan smiled, feeling his insides shake. And when the song was over, Chanwoo jumped up and down.

“I heard it on the radio earlier!”

“The radio?” Jinhwan’s eyes became wide. “You're joking around.”

“No, I really did hear it. Brand new song. It's topping the charts!”

It felt unreal. Jinhwan didn't know how to express his feelings, let alone in front of Chanwoo. He slowly picked up his knife again. “Do you want dinner? I'm making for two.”

Chanwoo sat down. “Don't mind if I do.” 

Jinhwan prepared a nice ramen meal and sat a bowl in front of the younger. They ate together and talked until the sun went down.

“Well, I should get back. My dorm mate is probably wondering where I'm at.” Chanwoo said, sitting up and patting his stomach. “You're a good cook.”

Jinhwan waved at him. “You're just saying that.”

“I drank every last drop, didn't I?” Chanwoo smiled and flung his backpack over a shoulder. “Well, have a good night.”

“Shouldn't I at least walk you back?”

“I'm fine.” Chanwoo nodded. “Goodnight.” He shut the door quietly behind him, and Jinhwan went to the balcony to light a cigarette.

He leaned over the edged and spotted Chanwoo below. He watched him cross the street after a car had passed, and he disappeared into the night. After Jinhwan finished his smoke, he went inside and turned off the lights. He into bed and smiled, pulling the sheets on top of him.

It was weird to think: his bills were paid, his friends were cheering him on, he had money to just spend freely, a song he wrote was on the radio for everyone to hear… nothing in Jinhwan's mind worried him really. For the first time in a very long time was he feeling okay.

With that in mind, he turned to one side and fell asleep.

He later woke up when the sun was back out and pulled on a shirt and some tight fitting jeans and fixed his hair neatly in the mirror. He wasn't in any rush really. He took his sweet time walking across town to where he wanted to go.

It was the record studio again. Jinhwan went in, but he didn't have to wait. The producer recognized him, and took him in right away and looked at Jinhwan's song he presented.

“You're a real artist,” the producer said, looking down at the work. “You really have it in you.”

Well if this wasn't just what he needed to hear. “You think so?”

The man set down the stapled papers and put his hands together. “How about you keep writing for us and we'll find you vocalists to sing them for you. Every week.” 

“So… like a job?”

“Like a career.” the producer corrected. “You're on your way to being a famous songwriter.”

Jinhwan's ears suddenly went numb. Instead, he heard applause. He heard clapping. The sounds of, “You did it!” and “You made it!” It made him smile. He saw the producer hold out his hand. Jinhwan shook out of his thoughts to shake the other's hand.

“Thank you so much.”

Jinhwan went back home, feeling accomplished… feeling like he really was on top of the world. Like he was valid.

He spent the rest of his day inside, watching random videos online and eating bags of chips. He looked up when he heard the door knock. He smiled as he went over to the door.

“Why the sudden knocking? You know I’m-” he stopped. His heart was suddenly beating fast.

“H-hey, Jinhwan,”

“Bobby,” Jinhwan blinked. Bobby was smiling shyly. He was so damn handsome. “What… what are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,”

Jinhwan didn't really know what to do. It was Bobby. The man that had stolen and crushed his heart all at once. He'd really been the only one Jinhwan was truly in love with. So, could it be? Bobby wants to get back together with him?

He went to one side. “Um, come in.”

Bobby stepped inside and looked around. Jinhwan motioned him to the balcony. They walked through the small space and went to the back. The weather was just nice enough for them to stand out there.

Jinhwan took out a cigarette. “You want one?” Bobby took it and used Jinhwan's lighter to light it. Jinhwan felt his cheeks warm up. “How you been?”

“Great!” Bobby nodded, smoke coming out of his lips. “I've been real great. But what about you? I heard that you wrote that new song on the radio?”

Jinhwan nodded, looking down at Bobby's shoes, and feeling a little embarrassed. He didn't even think his name was out there. “Yeah, that was me.”

“Well you certainly proved to finally make something of yourself.”

Jinhwan lifted his eyebrows. He suddenly felt his mood fall down once again. “Yeah,”

“So, I want you back.” He heard Bobby say. “I just didn't think you had it in ya…” Bobby exhaled again as he did a double take looking through the doorway of the balcony wall. “On second thought, who's that?” Jinhwan turned his to where Bobby was looking. 

Chanwoo had his legs crossed at the piano, looking towards the two, but had turned the other way and pulled out his phone when he saw them looking.

“Is he…?”

“He's just a friend.” Jinhwan said.

“Single?”

Jinhwan felt his heart sink. “I don't know.” Bobby suddenly went back into the apartment and Jinhwan ran after him. He went up to Chanwoo. Chanwoo looked up at Bobby.

“You should introduce yourself next time,” Bobby smiled. “I'm Bobby,” he held out a hand. Chanwoo looked at the hand for a moment then shook it.

“Chanwoo,”

“Nice name.” Bobby complimented. “Well I hope to see you around sometime.” he winked then went to the door again and grinned at Jinhwan and waved. Chanwoo didn't bother to look up. When the door shut, Jinhwan felt his tears coming back to him.

“That stupid prick!” Jinhwan grabbed the nearest mug and threw it across the room at the front door, shattering. Chanwoo flinched and stood up to hold Jinhwan's wrists.

“Hey!” Chanwoo tried holding him still since Jinhwan was fighting against him. “Jinhwan, please! Relax!”

Jinhwan went to the floor and Chanwoo let go of him. The elder sobbed. He wiped away tears. “He basically just told me he never believed in me. Like the entire time we were together, he thought lowly of me.” 

“I know…” Chanwoo whispered. “I heard the whole thing.”

“You did?”

Chanwoo nodded, looking down at Jinhwan. He held up a small piece of paper with a phone number written on it. “He gave me his digits.”

Jinhwan looked up at him, choked up. “A-are you gonna call him?”

“Hell no.” Chanwoo acted as if Jinhwan knew better than to ask that. “He’s dumb if he thinks I'm easy enough to fall for that.” There was a short pause. Chanwoo pulled Jinhwan up from the floor. “Don't let those words get to you, okay?”

Jinhwan sniffed and nodded. Chanwoo threw away the paper. 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinhwan started writing again to clear his mind, and Chanwoo was supposedly writing the last of his own project for school.

When he was called to have in a song, Jinhwan pulled out a really old he'd written ages ago. Sure enough, it was taken and sent off to a famous musician. Jinhwan didn't really have the strength to show anything new he'd written at the moment. Even though he'd just started his new job, he couldn't think of much since he had little motivation. He even tried calling Hanbin.

“Hey, Bin… just calling back since I missed you the other day. Looking for things to write about. Call me when you get this.” He stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

He went out to the night. The air was a little chilly, and cars playing loud music and people bumping into him on the sidewalk distracted him the most.

Jinhwan made it to the convenience store on the corner, the bright glow around it making it seem like a beam in the night guiding him to the right path. He went inside and marched right up to the counter. 

“Can I get a pack of Camels?”

The cashier handed it to him. “That'll be six forty five.”

That's more than last time. Jinhwan shrugged and grabbed his wallet anyway, taking out the money. He handed it over. “Keep the change.”

He walked out of the store and pulled out a cigarette. He stood on the sidewalk for a moment to light it. He exhaled the smoke he sucked in.

“Hey, you're Jinhwan, right?”

Jinhwan heard his name clearly. He turned around, holding his cigarette up. Two boys stood against the wall looking at him; one with black hair and a jacket, the other slightly shorter with a backwards hat on. Jinhwan blinked.

“Who are you?”

“Donghyuk,” the shorter one pointed to himself. Then he pointed to the young man next to him. “That's Junhwe.” He nodded. “We're Chanwoo's friends.” Jinhwan lifted his eyebrows.

“Oh?”

“We read his paper…” Donghyuk looked to Junhwe, then back at Jinhwan. “It's really good.”

“He must be a good writer then, huh?” Jinhwan chuckled. He actually hadn't seen Chanwoo since the day before. He didn't even mention his project being completed.

“It's not that. It's _you._ ” Donghyuk said. Junhwe chimed in.

“Going from feeling like nothing, to being a star is so incredible.”

Jinhwan felt a little bit surprised. He didn't think Chanwoo wrote stuff like that in there.

“We completely respect you.”

“Can we have your autograph?”

“Um…” Jinhwan blinked a couple of times. He'd never been asked for his autograph. Being famous is a relevantly new thing. He doesn't know if he should expect that more often. “Yeah, sure,”

Junhwe pulled out a pen from his jacket pocket. Then he held out his hand, grinning at him. Jinhwan signed his name on the back of his hand, while he signed on Donghyuk's arm where he had pulled up his sleeve.

“Thanks,” Donghyuk nodded at Jinhwan. “You're as cool as Chanwoo says you are.” 

Jinhwan smiled a little then walked away, feeling somewhat weird. Chanwoo talked about him… he talked a lot of him. Maybe that was how it was going to be from now on… people talking about incredible stories and stuff.

Jinhwan put out his cigarette and stuck his hands into his pockets to walk and get to his apartment. When he got upstairs, he locked his door and sat down by his piano in the dark. 

 

 

 

 

 

The day was filled with Jinhwan going back and forth on what kind of song he should write next. He had tons of crumpled papers lying around everywhere from ideas he had; none of them seemed to be any fucking good.

There was a random knock at the door and Chanwoo came walking in.

“Hey, kid, I didn't see you yesterday.”

“I was working on my report.” He smiled. “It's finally finished. And I turned it in.”

“What's that grin for?” Jinhwan looked at him. “You get a good grade?”

“The professor hasn't graded it yet. But I know it's really good.”

There was a short pause. Chanwoo let his backpack onto the floor and sat down. Jinhwan's eyes followed him.

“I met your friends yesterday.”

“What friends?”

“Two guys, one with the name Dong something-”

“That's my dorm mate.” Chanwoo nodded. “How'd you meet them?”

“Same place I met you. At that little store on the corner of Main.” Jinhwan ran his fingers across the keyboard. “They said they've read your report. They said you tell them about me.”

Chanwoo's cheeks went pink. “I hope you don't mind.”

“I don't actually,”

“That’s good. Because the people need to know about you.”

“What's so great about me?” Jinhwan mumbled, rolling his eyes.

“I've been through it all,” Chanwoo raised his voice. “I've been with you to see your lowest points. Now I'm here for your highest points.”

Well, shit. Did that make Jinhwan realize that Chanwoo really was the only one. He was the only one there. The only one that believed in him, and told him that things were going to get better.

Jinhwan suddenly saw something new in Chanwoo. His black hair and his round eyes and his tan skin were only the outside. Jinhwan saw a real good person, someone that lifted him up, making him feel deserving of better days and made him have better days even if he wasn't having it. Things did get better. And that better day came through Chanwoo.

“If I could only live through you, I'd make you see yourself the way I see you.”

Jinhwan's mouth quivered at those words. He made him feel so much better about himself. Jinhwan ruffled Chanwoo's hair. Because he's having a good goddamn day. 


End file.
